The present invention relates to piezoelectric sounding components.
In conventional electronic equipment, such as cellular phones and household appliances, piezoelectric sounding components that produce warning sounds and operation sounds, such as piezoelectric speakers and piezoelectric sounders, are widely used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-9286 discloses such a piezoelectric sounding component. The piezoelectric sounding component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-9286 has a structure where a piezoelectric sounding body (diaphragm), constituted of a piezoelectric element and a metal plate, is accommodated in a casing. The diaphragm is fixed to the casing with an elastic adhesive. A conductive adhesive, which extends over the elastic adhesive, electrically connects the diaphragm to the piezoelectric element.
In the foregoing piezoelectric sounding component, the elastic adhesive is coated on a support portion that is formed in a casing and supports the diaphragm. When the elastic adhesive is placed on the support portion a bubble is sometimes formed between the support portion and the diaphragm and is confined by the elastic adhesive. During a heating or similar process, the bubble can expand and deform the elastic adhesive (e.g., raise the upper surface of the elastic adhesive). Accordingly, when a conductive adhesive is coated on the elastic adhesive the shape of the conductive adhesive becomes unstable and the risk of causing a break in the conductive adhesive increases.